


'Kidnapped for the Greater Good' - Haikyuu Mafia AU

by Daisy_xy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Atsumu and Osamu needs affection, Blood and Violence, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I am lazy, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kuroo and Kenma are fucking too much, M/M, Miya Atsumu is Spoiled, Miya Atsumu is dumb and stubborn, More Angst and Smut, Oikawa and Atsumu becomes best friends, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PERIODT, Past Relationship(s), Protective Miya Osamu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a Serial killer, Sakusa slowly falls inlove, Sakusa's family would do anything to kill Sakusa, Slow Burn, Smut, The Miyas' are very rich, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima is not a killer, Ushijima is soo out of context, What Have I Done, everyone is out of character, minor KageHina, minor daisuga, minor matsuhana, minor tsukiyama, ushijima needs help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_xy/pseuds/Daisy_xy
Summary: "I need you to kidnap Miya Atsumu for me,""...Y-you mean one of the sons from the 'Royalty Miyas'?!"Ushijima nodded."It may be hard to kidnap that brat, but, your reward is Ten million yen.""And if I do so, what will you do with him?'"Like Usual, I either fuck him or sell him to men, I want to see his family suffer.""And the other twin?""He would go crazy without Atsumu so don't kidnap him,"Sakusa sighed, this was going to be rough, kidnapping the notorious, stubborn, Miya Atsumu, but he was all about the money."Deal,"Well, this WAS going Sakusa's way until he fell inlove AGAIN with his childhood friend. AKA, Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Oc, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	1. Miya Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> k;enfwlb Listening to 'Want her' and 'Sex money feelings die' made me write thissss. Atsumu has hoes all over him but doesn't know how to protect himself. Stubborn little spoil shit. Anyways please enjoy this scrap.

'Breaking news! Three more persons were killed last night in an alleyway. A father, age of 39. A mother, age of 36. And lastly a young innocent child, the age of 10. It was identified as the notorious killer, Sakusa Kiyoomi, who did this horrible act. The police stated that he might be on a killing spree these past days. If this was the case, we advice you to stay inside, don't go outside, only if ness-" "Blah, Blah, Blah," Miya Atsumu mocked the news, switching off the television. "What the hell Atsumu, we were watching that." Rintaro Suna said, also known as Osamu's boyfriend. Atsumu turned back to see Suna on his brother's lap, while Osamu hugs by his stomach. The blonde scrunched his nose in disgust at the love birds, "Ugh, whatever. That 'killer' isn't even scary, I could do a better job." Atsumu rolled his eyes. " That's rich coming from someone who can't fight for shit." Osamu jested, with Suna chuckling. The blonde Miya walked off, ignoring his twin's comment. Everyone knew one important thing about The Atsumu Miya. Which was his pride. His pride rides him too much. Make any little statement and Atsumu is ready to embarrass you. He feels he owns the world and the people are puppets. He's spoiled and doesn't needs help. Yet, he got hoes all over him. I mean who wouldn't after realizing you were born from the one and only, 'The Royalty Miyas'. The Royalty Miyas were the most richest family/business in Tokyo. Basically Atsumu and Osamu's life was fill with money..but never love and affection. Atsumu says money buys happiness, oh well so he thought. Because of their parents' backstory, the parents are wanted for crimes. Some people who were effected by their crimes, wanted revenge badly. Once they found out that they had twins, everyone would send death threats to the twins. No mercy. Atsumu wouldn't care less, but gradually Osamu would feel worried for his boyfriend, Suna. Scared that he might get death threats too. "Uhm, Atsumu, do you still have the name on your wris-" Suna got cut off by Osamu lightly 'Bonking' his black fluffy hair. "Don't. Don't bring up his past." Osamu grumbled. Atsumu eyes widened. He looked at his wrist, ' ** _meteorite_ '**. He hated it. He regretted having a tattoo, reminding him about his childhood friend. "Fuck him for all I care. He broke our promise, he probably is fucking other bitches." cursed Atsumu. He wanted to tear up and you could see it but he wanted to act 'Brave' as always. Atsumu stormed to his room, itching on the tattoo. Suna shrugged, looking at Osamu mouthing a 'Sorry'. I mean Atsumu's past was messed up. He wished he didn't met his childhood friend but then again, he was the one who made Miya Atsumu laugh and smile without faking it. He loved him. He promised that they would stay together, getting married and living happily but that would have never happen. Atsumu disliked it, knowing that bastard is living a happy life not remembering a shit about Atsumu. Well... the blonde was wrong. It was the complete opposite for whoever was Atsumu Miya's lost childhood friend.


	2. Ushijima and Kiyoomi

* * *

"Kiyoomi-kun??" Keiji asked, knocking slightly on his boss office. "Come in." Kiyoomi stated. The door creaked, as Keiji Akaashi entered the door. "W-Well, sir, you got a letter from U-Ushijima-san." Akaashi gulped. The room smelt like sweet fresh strawberries as soon as you enter, but after, you have a scent of cigarettes and red wine. Akaashi sighed. He might have been new to being one of Sakusa's assistant but he knew two things. Kiyoomi Sakusa tends to show no emotions and when he's stressed, he either goes to the club or overdose at home. Sakusa raised an eyebrow after hearing Akaashi's words. He was shocked. He was surprised that his old friend decided to send a letter to him. Kiyoomi took a sip of his glass of wine and leaned back in his chair. "Give me the letter." The black curly haired man demanded. Akaashi snapped out of his thoughts, fumbling with the newly professional letter. He walked up to the man's desk, placing it there, "H-here you go." As soon as he got that done, Keiji wanted to leave Kiyoomi's threatening aura. Akaashi tried his best to escape the room before Sakusa called him for anything else. "Akaashi," Keiji stopped walking. 'Damnit, this close from escaping without questions.' Akaashi cursed under his breath. "How's my daughter doing?" Sakusa questioned-no, it was more like he needed an answer, immediately. He can feel Kiyoomi's death glare boring holes in the back of his head. I shivered as cold chills ran up my spine. 'I don't know Kiyoomi, she's fine. Even though, her OWN father wouldn't spend quality time with her and give her enough affection. We, who are not the parents, give her more attention than you do. Yeah, she's totally fine.' Was what Akaashi wanted to say, lashing back. Of course, Akaashi couldn't say that to his boss face, 'cause who knows what beast he might bring out of his boss. He turned around, bowing his head, " Yuii is going good sir. Bokuto-san, Oikawa, Kuroo-san and Kozume are playing with her in the living room."Akaashi informed. He raised his head, only to see the Sakusa Kiyoomi looking at the note he gave him. Akaashi huffed. Of course Sakusa couldn't care less about if she's happy or not. Keiji nodded and walked out of the door. Sometimes he wondered how the rest of the team could handle Sakusa's stiffness. How did Akaashi get here? Only because of Bokuto. Oh how he wished he could go back two months, after joining the mafia.

* * *

There he was. Kiyoomi Sakusa paying a visit to his old friend. 'Meet me at FF strip club.' Was what the note said. So Sakusa finally decided to visit him. He stepped inside, showing his (fake) ID and his (fake) Name. He made his way through the club. Sweaty bodies rubbing against his black suit. Which he hated. A raised platform as a stage, shaped like a T, or basically a rectangle, with half-naked ladies dancing on around poles. Green dollar bills flying around the stage, from the thirsty men; more from the old disgusting men. Sakusa didn't find himself old, he's 24, but having a 4yr child makes him seems so. Of course no one knew he had a child. What can you say? He's good at keeping secrets. He kept on searching for a green haired man, aka Ushijima. The music was so loud, Sakusa's ears were crying. The flashing purple lights kept on blinding Kiyoomi. The man watched as women used their body for shit. Sakusa wasn't the type to drool all over women dancing slutty, wasting their bodies but, from his past he learnt that it was a natural thing. He glimpsed a black door with 'V.I.P.' on it and a tall bodyguard by it. Sakusa had a feeling that Ushijima would be there. He sighed and walked over there. Sakusa had a white mask on, trying to hide his identity since he's a famous killer but people there won't even budge to notice him. They came to get wasted. A fact and Sakusa knew this. His both hands in his pockets, he arrived. Kiyoomi narrowed his black emotionless eyes at the bodyguard. He gulped slightly. Even though Sakusa's a notorious killer, his death glare alone can kill you. He entered, pushing open the door with his right shoulder. He couldn't give a fuck about the bodyguard. Just as he thought. There was the popular, Ushijima Wakatoshi, sitting on a premuim couch with a glass of wine in his hand, watching two women pole dance with other men. As Ushijima laughed at whatever the other men were saying, he looked up. Ushijima jumped with excitement, startling the other men. "Sak- I mean Smith! You made it." Wakatoshi stuttered, almost revealing Kiyoomi's identity. "Boys can you leave for a sec and same with the sluts." Ushijima deadpanned. Sakusa shivered. Geez, he's harsh. All left the room and Kiyoomi sat down next to Wakatoshi. "I am so glad-" " Cut the sweet talk. What's my mission? Do I have to kidnap a woman for you? or-" " Gosh, you know me so well, Ushijima sighed. "But, it's not a woman, it's a man." The green haired male smirked. "What's the difference-" Sakusa got cut off my Ushijima's next words, which he wasn't expecting,

"I need you to kidnap Miya Atsumu for me,"

"...Y-you mean one of the sons from the 'Royalty Miyas'?!"

Ushijima nodded.

"It may be hard to kidnap that brat, but, your reward is Ten million yen."

"And if I do so, what will you do with him?'

"Like Usual, I either fuck him or sell him to men, I want to see his family suffer."

"And the other twin?"

"He would go crazy without Atsumu so don't kidnap him,"

Sakusa sighed, this was going to be rough, kidnapping the notorious, stubborn, Miya Atsumu, but he was all about the money.

"You are going to kidnapped tomorrow night, Kozume's a tracker and hacker so you know what to do from there." Ushijima shrugged.

Sakusa's never going to regret this.......well, atleast that's what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hudukebfw A NEXT ONE, I'M ON A ROLL. Anyways, sakusa does not know how to parent. Akaashi is shy but deadly on the inside ;) Hope you enjoyed this. Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


	3. Kidnapped?

* * *

"Guys, I'm home," Kiyoomi said, locking the door behind him. The 1st floor was in complete darkness so he decided to go upstairs. "Oh, there you are." Sakusa declared, rubbing his eyes from tiredness. "Hey, Hey, Hey. Be quite, Akaashi's sleeping." Bokuto whispered, looking up from his phone. Sakusa looked at the sleepy Akaashi on Koutarou's lap. He nodded. "Where's Kenma?" Sakusa questioned lowly, making his way more into his house. "In the kitchen." Bokuto mouthed. Kiyoomi then made his way into the kitchen. The lights in the kitchen weren't on but the fridge's light was illuminating the area. "Kozume," Sakusa suddenly spoke. Kenma jolted. "Fuck!" He hissed, raising up from kneeling down infront of the fridge. "Shhhhh!" Bokuto spoke from the living room. "Oh my fucking lord, don't scare me like that." Kenma sighed, looking at a dark image of his boss. "...Sorry, I guess.." Sakusa stated, turning on the kitchen light. "Where's Kuroo?" He questioned. "He's asleep, I sucked the fuck outta-" Before Kenma could finish his nasty statement, Kiyoomi stopped him, "Yea, all I needed to know where was he. Not y'all sex life." Kenma shrugged, continuing to pour milk in a glass. The area suddenly went silent. You could have heard a penny drop, until Sakusa broke the silence. As Kenma drank his milk, Kiyoomi spoke. "I am kidnapping The Miya Atsumu for Ushijima-san." Sakusa leaned against the counter, as if the words he said was normal to say on a daily basis. Kenma eyes widened, he even spat out his liquid. He wanted to yell but remembered that Akaashi was sleeping "What the fuck?!" He whispered sharply. "Waste of milk," Sakusa eyed the milk spilled all over the counter. "Waste of milk my ass! You are what?! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" Kenma put down his glass, still whispering. "I know, but, ten million yen...-" "Fuck the money for now Kiyoomi. Once we kidnap him, almost everyone would try their best to find us. And no doubt, the police and the Miya Family would suspect that we did it! The moment we get caught, it's all over. Everyone is dead, even your daughter. No mercy! The Royalty Miyas literally have slaves working for them, and would do whatever the Miyas tell them." Kozume ranted. Kiyoomi excepted this to occur. Kenma didn't mind kidnapping whoever but for sure not Miya Atsumu. "Please Kozume, one favour." Kiyoomi said. Kenma calmed down after realizing he got a begging Kiyoomi. He giggled, "I want to see the brave and emotionless Kiyoomi beg more." Sakusa gritted his teeth, eyes staring at the black/yellow haired male's grin. "Fine fine, I will help you track him," Kenma said, knowing that was the favour Sakusa would ask for. "But, I swear on Yuii's head, if we get caught, I will kill you before they could and run away with Yuii." Kozume debated. " Yuii's my daughter, and okay thanks, I am going to bed. We will be planning it tomorrow night, if he goes out." Kiyoomi said, waving to Kenma as he walked to his room. 'You sure don't act like if she's your daughter.' Kenma mumbled, cleaning up the mess of milk.

* * *

Next night, Sunday, currently 8:30 p.m 

"'Samu! I am going to the library! I might take a while 'cause I have some books to catch up on, so don't wait up fo-" Atsumu was stopped by his protective brother. " With a bag? Why a bag? You? reading books? Ha, please, where's my real 'Tsumu. Library closes just now since it's a Sunday. And-" "'Samu! Please, I need time to myself. Everywhere I go, It's with my bodyguards!" Atsumu cried out. "As much as I hate you, I have to protect you, even if we are the same age. The killer is on the loose and he could strike anytime." Osamu frowned. "Please! The killer have to be dumb to attack the one and only Atsumu. Plus, I could protect myself." Atsumu said with confidence. "God, I hate your pride....Fine, But! Be back before 9:00 or I am sending the bodyguards and telling mom and dad." Osamu assured. "Ya' gotcha! Be back before you know it! Love ya bro!" Atsumu yelled with excitemen,t before closing the door behind Osamu. Osamu had a feeling he hated in his stomach- "Eh, probably cause I'm hungry." 'Samu whispered under his breath. Osamu loves two things, Food and Suna Rintarou but... deep down inside, he knew he wasn't hungry. It wasn't hunger, it was regret. A feeling of regret when 'Tsumu left.

"Pfft,"

"He actually believed the lie!" Atsumu snickered, talking to the person on his phone.

"No way Atsumu! Yay! But, where are you going to change?" Questioned Hinata, Atsumu's best friend.

"Eh, I will find somewhere to change." Atsumu said, fixing the bag which held his club clothes.

"Be careful Atsumu-san, call me when you are finished, okay?" Hinata said.

"Sure, No problem. Lata'" Atsumu added before ended the call. Shoyo and Atsumu had plan this before. Mostly Atsumu, who persuade Hinata into going. Shoyo was a innocent cute boy, living a normal life. Until, he found out that his husband, Kageyama Tobio, was a mafia member in Karasuno. Which he began to be involved with mafias. Hinata just wanted a happy family with him but that wasn't going to happen.

Afterwards, Atsumu found an alleyway with a bathroom near it. It might've looked old and rusty to change but all he cared about was partying. There he was. With a grey suit, one button on it and a red tie. He wore a watch to cover his tattoo. Atsumu was so elated to party with Shoyo, expecting everything to go his way. But not tonight.

"Alright, Iet me call Shoy-" Atsumu stopped. The phone dropped to the floor. A black cloth around Atsumu, preventing him from breathing. A next object; more like a gun, pointing to his head. A few words he heard in his ear.

"Move and I will blow your brains out." 

His mind went blank, fear filling his body. That's when The Miya Atsumu was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHAHA, I'M OVERWHELMED, anyways I appreciate the kudos hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut??? I added IwaOi cause I don't want yall to get bored on me cause they all need character development and a slight backstory BUT, more smut will be added ;)

* * *

"Ah, I-Iwa-chan~" "Shit Tooru,... I'm close." Iwaizumi groaned, slamming into Oikawa. His hands digging into Oikawa's hips. "Fuck Iwa," He moaned, arms ready to give in from falling face flat on the bed. Hajime smirked. He has his ways to make Oikawa beg for it. Iwaizumi slowed down his pace, slowly teasing Oikawa. Oikawa then realized this, "I-Iwa~ please don't be a tease today. I need you." He whined, looking back at his boyfriend. " 'Cause if you keep doing that- Ah! W-What the fuck Iwa!" The brunette couldn't get to finish his rant. Iwa-chan thrusted into him without warning. Hitting the right spot every thrust. Going deeper into Tooru. Both were leaking with pre-cum. Oikawa's eyes widened, waves of pleasure, and pain controlling his body. His mouth ajar drools flowing down at the side of his mouth. He shoved his face into a pillow, trying to hide his moans, but Iwaizumi loved to hear those heavenly noises Oikawa made. "Don't. Ever. Hide. Your. Moans." Hajime sharply said, licking Oikawa's earlobe. He shivered. "B-but nggh, I-Iwa, the-" Oikawa's phone starting ringing. They both turned to the right where the phone was going off. Oikawa groaned, not getting to reach his climax. Iwaizumi pulled out, letting Oikawa get the phone. He got up and crawled over to the phone. 'Boss🙄' was the name Oikawa saw. He screamed inside before answering. "What." " **You need to come over-"** "What?! But you said this week I have a break! I am spending time with Iwa!" **"We have a new victim, you either come now or get fired. End of discussion."** The call ended. "Who was it?" Iwaizumi asked, sitting at the end of the bed. "Kiyoomi. He wants me to come. I hate him. Goddamnit." Oikawa said, pushing his hair back. Hajime sighed, "Go ahead, I don't want you to get fired. Just know whenever you get back, you wouldn't be walking for three days." He smirked, looking at Oikawa. Oikawa jolted, slightly blushing. "Heh, we'll see daddy~" Tooru winked, before heading to the bathroom. Such a tease.

* * *

**Atsumu's P.O.V**

Golden rays of the sun glistened down on me, keeping me warm. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright light. Wondering where the light was coming from, I looked up. Spotting a small- squared golden window. Where the hell was I? I inhaled to try to regain my memory but that didn't help. Not one bit. My eyes widened. The aroma of the room was horrible. I immediately gagged. The room was completely dark, only the sunlight illuminated the room. I quickly turned to my right, only to see boxes of knives covered with old and fresh blood. The boxes were soaked with blood, even the ceiling was dripping blood! Guns were scattered on the floor and multiple bullets sacked in a corner. Chains, chairs, and ropes were drenched with blood. I gulped. The smell of guts, smoke, and human flesh filled my nose. Which I hated. I tried moving, "H-hey, who is," I paused after realizing that I was tied up with metal chains. I peeked back, noticing my hands were tied behind my back on a medium size- grey pole. "Hey! What the fuck! Do you know who-" "Shut up, he will be here soon and we will start introductions." A voice said, in the shadows on my left. "I know you are there! Come o-" my voice ended when someone else took over. What the fuck!? Was today 'Interrupting Miya Atsumu Day'cause it's sure as hell seems like it. 

"Yahoo, Boss. I'm here." A brunette said walking down the stairs in front of me.

He stood there on the last step, eyes closed with a bright smile spreading across his clean face. One hand behind his back, slightly leaning forward and his other hand waving directly at me. Does he know I was gonna be here? Does he know who I am already? The brunette slowly opened his eyes, "Kiyoomi-Kun told me that we were having a victim so I always greet m...." his voice trailed off. He blinked. Twice. Both hands dropping to his side. The smile on his face disappeared into thin air. He slowly started to walk towards me?? No, Actually he passed me. As he passed, I saw his fists clenched. He walked towards the boxes of bloody knives and guns. I slightly looked back, raising an eyebrow. "Hey dude, you o." I stopped. The tension in this room was getting worse. 

In a blink of an eye, he was ready to slice my neck open. From my observation, he was kneeling behind me, holding a blood-stained knife to my throat. His thumb lifting my chin to get more access to my neck with his other hand. "Oikawa, calm down." A figure came out of the dark. His hair was black, spiky, and messy. More like a bedhead?

" Listen here you son of a bitch." 'Oikawa' commanded, the knife going deeper into my skin. Is this bitch deaf? Didn't he hear what that crazy-ass haired dude said?

"Your parents killed Iwa-chan's family! Do you know what I said I would've done to you when I see you?! I would merrily bring your head to Iwa-chan and we would celebrate! And well well, I guess Lady luck was on m-"

"What the fuck do I have to do with this? That's all on my parents. And who is 'Iw-" Ah shit! He dug deeper at my throat, squeezing my jawline. At this point, blood was dripping on the floor. I clenched my eyes and gulped.

" You spoil little shit!" He shouted. "Oikawa! Calm the fuck down!" This time, a deep voice shouted. I darted my eyes over to the voice. Finally, the rest of them came out of the dark. Oikawa gritted his teeth, tightening the grip on the knife. You can tell he wanted to kill me. He sighed. The knife moved away from my neck and his other hand freed my sore jawline. He raised. A flood of relief swept over me, as I dropped my head. "Ugh, You are lucky boss snapped me out of it before I could slice off your head." Oikawa pouted, throwing the knife at the wall. What is wrong with these people. 

"Anyways, time for introductions." The bedhead guy said. "I'm Tetsuro Kuroo, the sniper on this team!" He grinned. Why is he happy? Doesn't he know they just kidnapped the greatest Miya Atsum- I was snapped out of thoughts. "This is Kotaro Bokuto, the investigator for the team." Kuroo pointed to the guy with spiky grey hair and black tips. He waved at me with a smile. Why the hell are they happy?! Shouldn't they be more intimidating? "This is Kozume Kenma, the hacker for the team. Also, my boyfriend." Kuroo implied. Kenma just gave me a quick wave. "This is Keiji Akaashi. He's sort of new and isn't accustomed so for now, he just passes information and keeps this place under management. Oh, and he's the Bokuto's boyfriend." "Now, we have Tooru Oikawa. He has fast reflexes just like Sakusa and Tooru's also excellent at handling knives." Kuroo continued. "And lastly, we have Kiyoomi Sakusa, the leader/boss of our team. He's-" I got frustrated. Tired of hearing this bullshit, I started bickering.

"First of all, I could care less about who you are or who's who boyfriend. I want answers. Cut the sweet grins, 'cause it ain't gonna work on me. You idiots, do you know who you just kidnapped?! The world's Miya Atsumu! Once my parents find out that you have me, It's GAME OVER! You aren't going to scare me by hiding me away in some shitty basement. Why did you kidnap me? You better answer 'cause I am the one and only Miya Atsumu. Richer than all of you peasant-" What the fuck?! How are these people so fast?! I couldn't even dare to finish my boasting. Before my eyes, 'Sakusa Kiyoomi' was in front of me, choking me with one hand as he knelt on one knee. "Listen here. You act like the world revolves around you. But sadly, it doesn't. Your family doesn't own the world. If it wasn't for you being born into that family. Do you know where you would be? In a next fucking family, either getting robbed or raped like everyday life. And you want to know why you got kidnapped? Blame your parents for the awful crimes they did in the past. You may or may not know him, but the famous drug dealer, Wakatoshi Ushijima, suggested I kidnap you for him. And boy, the things he would do to you after he collects you." Sakusa chuckled, his grip on my neck tightened. What made it hurt more was, that he was pushing against the flesh of the cut Oikawa gave me from the knife earlier. Shit. I groaned. I checked to the side to see if the others were witnessing but they were nowhere to be found. He was restricting the smooth flow of my blood to my brain, causing me to tear up. "Now, you be a good little dog and wait 'till Ushjima collects you tonight. So much money just to collect a bitch like you." Kiyoomi roughly let go of my throat. I gasped hardly for air. My face was blue and purple. My neck was now bleeding profusely. The excess blood on his hand. My vision was getting blurry from the loss of blood and the tears running down my face. I started feeling dizzy. I shifted around, trying to break loose from the chains. "Don't worry, I am sure your parents couldn't care less about you. Probably wanting to get rid of you.

**"Kidnapped for the greater good, eh?"** I was out cold. Hearing those last words he said out of his pitiful mouth, may or may not give me nightmares.

_Maybe he was right. Not because I might get raped, sold, or my parents wouldn't notice I am gone_

_but he meant something else by that line. It was adapting to reality and_

_learning about this team. Specifically, More about him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Finally! And Sakusa isn't a germaphobe in this AU. Atsumu's parents are strict, only Osamu cares for him. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	5. Osamu's Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma just be updating non-stop now cause I have the plot in my head already. I HAVE LIKE 5 ASSIGNMENTS I MISSED ALREADY AND A EXAM COMING UP. I will be putting chapter names now hehe. Anyways, happy late thanksgiving!

* * *

* * *

**Osamu's P.O.V**

**Monday, 4:00 p.m**

"Mom! Where's dad?" 

"Out. Why-"

" I told you guys, 'Tsumu is missing! He hasn't been back since last night he hasn't come back! I even found his phone by an alleyw-" 

"Osamu, you told us this morning. He's probably with his friend. If you are bored, host a party or take money or something." Mom said, too busy to even look at me.

I scoffed and stomped off. Stupid parents. Always assuming money and fame is the answer. I felt guilty. If I didn't send him out, this won't have happened. I sighed. I looked at Atsumu's phone, which was in hand. Damn 'Tsumu, this is one of the reasons why I told you to put a password for me to remember. I can't even access anything until someone calls. Ah! A light bulb reached my mind. I ran upstairs, to my room, to grab my phone. Suna. Suna was the person who came to mind. Even though Atsumu and him don't talk much, I still gotta give it a go. I entered my room, picking up my phone, Atsumu's phone still in my hand. I dialed his number, hoping he would pick him. "Suna? Suna?!" I shouted through the phone. "This number you have d-" Fuck! Every time he answers the phone but not today. I guess lady luck was- My thoughts took a pause. The only thing I felt was Atsumu's phone vibrating in my hand. I blink twice at my wall, before looking at Atsumu's phone. 'Bff🤪' was the name I glimpsed. God, 'Tsumu and his emojis by people's contacts. But, wasn't Hinata his best friend? Why was Hinata calling now? I shook my head and ignored my thoughts then answered,

"Hello?"

" ATU-...oh, you are his brother...right?" the voice turned soft after noticing that I wasn't Atsumu.

"Are you Shoyo Hinata? And why were you calling Atsumu..?" I implied. I know anyone could call Atsumu at any time and not know what happened to him but...I had a feeling he knew?

"Ah yes, I am. And well, something happened to Atsumu?-"

"You knew!? What happened!?"

"No no! I don't! I was asking a question before you rudely interrupted me! It's just that I was trying to call him since last night but he wasn't answering. So I thought he went back home without calling me." The boy on the other side of the phone continued. I was confused. Didn't he go to the library? What the fuck? I tried my best to process what Hinata said. Shoyo sighed heavily before answering again.

" Osamu..., Atsumu lied to you for fucks sake! He begged me to go out with him 'cause he's tired of going out with the bodyguards. But now, It's my fault. I should've said no and this won't have happened..." Wow. He went from rough to soft really fast. Atsumu and him have that in common. Mood swings. I rolled my eyes. But, this is serious. Why the hell would he lie to me! I told him to always go with the bodyguards! Does he not know-... I paused. Stop blaming Atsumu, Osamu. This is basically your fault for believing his stupid lie and not standing up and saying no. I closed my eyes to get relaxed, rubbing my forehead. I regained my focus.

"Hinata-kun?" I asked as the phone was silent for a second. "Oh..yes?"

"You're in the Karasuno mafia team, right? And Kageyama is your husband there, right?" I questioned, thinking of a plan. "Yes, why?" " Is Kageyama an in-depth hacker or tracker?"

"No. He is a sniper... But, I know Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are. Yachi is also one, but she isn't as in-depth as the others, since she's new." Shoyo answered. 

"Alright. Good. Put me on the line with your underboss and leader." I demanded. I might have sounded rude but, Atsumu was the only thing on my mind right now. "Okay, Hold on." Hinata ended. Noise in the background. 

"Hello?" "Ah! Suga! Where is your underboss?" I excitedly jumped. "Hmmm, hold on." Koshi, the boss of Karasuno, said. I only know these people 'cause of Atsumu and Hinata. Atsumu knows everyone so I wasn't surprised but the fact that Hinata, one of the innocent people I used to know, was Kageyama's, the notorious mafia member, husband. You could tell he just wanted to live a normal life without being involved with mafias.

" 'Ight. You're on speaker with Daichi and me. What's up? Is Atsumu with you? I sent him a message saying-" Honestly, I didn't want to hear the talking. I wanted to cut to the chase. 

"Listen. Atsumu's missing. I can't explain everything right now. Hinata-kun will explain the rest. But for now, tell Kei and Tadashi to hack and track everything that happened that night. I will come over to give them his phone. And one important thing for you two to do is to tell my parents. I told them that Atsumu may be missing but y'know that they won't listen to me. I need ya'll to convince them that Atsumu is truly missing. You guys are their partners and friends so hopefully, they will listen to you guys. Especially you, Daichi. You and my dad are like buddies. And then they will most likely inform the news and everyone else. You know, once they say something, the 'puppets' will do anything to find Atsumu." I gave a whole ass speech. Damn, I should go up for president. The other side of the phone was quiet as night. They were probably trying to comprehend what I just said. "I-" "Oh, and since Hinata was the only one who knew where Atsumu was going, you know he would get reporters and death threats coming for his throat. Also, he can have breakdowns at any time from the cause of stress so, protect him. Especially Kageyama, since Tobio could scare a crowd away with just his face. This society is twisted now, y'know." I hanged up. I wasn't going to waste any time. Suga and Daichi knew exactly what they had to do. I just wanted it to over. The feeling of guilt kept clouding my stomach. Fuck. I couldn't think straight. This was 95% my fault. The other 5% is 'Tsumu's fault. I have to talk to Suna...and fast.

* * *

**Sakusa's P.O.V.**

**5:00 p.m.**

"Uno!" 

"Bokuto-san, you still have three cards left." 

"I'm sorry Bokubro, but draw 30!"

"Is that even a fucking card! I swear you all be making up your own cards."

"I can't even play with ya'll anymore." 

Akaashi and the other four troublemakers were playing Uno in the living room. The table was scattered with Uno cards. They were on a break. I thought maybe I could go to my office and ease my mind but nooo, Ushijima asked me to fucking keep the spoiled Miya Atsumu for 3 days until he arrives. God, I just wanted him to go so I could get my money. "Is this even fair!?" I sighed. Oh god. Here comes his ranting for the millionth time this evening. "How could they sit comfortably and play Uno, while I sit on the hard, disgusting ground with handcuffs around my hands, legs, and a chain around my neck, staring at your ugly face all day!" He wiggled, attempting to break free. I chuckled. Dumbass. His complaining was so common now, that the others learned to ignore it. "Be lucky Oikawa gave me a suggestion to bring your ass upstairs, 'cause if it was me, you would have stayed in the basement." I stated. He went silent. I smirked. "Fine," He mumbled under his breath. I mean, I could last three days with him since Ushijima was raising the money but his wrist. Atsumu's wrist was familiar. He-He had the same tattoo as 'Sumu Mirai', my childhood friend. I mean anyone could have a tattoo saying, 'Meteorite' but the handwriting was special. The writing style was just like mine. I looked at my wrist, **' Goody-two-shoes.'** Sure it seems like anyone could say that but he was different. He would say it to anybody, not knowing the meaning, and looked ridiculous saying it. Sumu was even a goody-two-shoes himself. He made me laugh through my roughest times back there. But, he fucking broke our promise so I don't give two shits about him now. I- Oh right! The news! 

"Bokuto, turn on the news," I shifted to notice him. "Sure," He directed the remote to the enormous television on the white wall and turned it on. "By the way Kiyoomi, where's Yuii? Is she sleeping?" asked Kenma-san as Bokuto turns the channels. "No, she's over by Kiyoko-san. I heard Yachi joined Karasuno to get information about them." I said, eyes following the channel turning of the television repeatedly. He nodded his head and went back to focusing on Uno. Kiyoko and Yachi are together so it would make sense why they did that. Karasuno was one of the mafia teams who they hated. Tho, Kiyoko used to date a guy from there and now they are enemies. I shook my head slightly.

" _Breaking news! The Kiyoomi Family has struck again to kill their third son, Sakusa Kiyoomi and-" **"**_ Next channel Bokuto." I rolled my eyes. Father probably sent Davida to kill me. Pathetic. "Isn't your family like the leading mafia team as well? Why are they trying to kill you?" Miya sought, as he glanced up at me, as I sit on a small wooded chair. I turned to him, "I ran away, like, 2 decades ago and yet they won't give up on killing me. My whole family were twisted actually. I just couldn't stand them. But, that's how I met my chil-" I stopped, eyes widening. Realizing I was responding with too much information. My whole body froze. "Ah, nevermind. Bokuto!" I tried changing the subject, as my body slowly started back to work. Fucking finally. I was getting too into my feels. "I know! I am searching! All channels are- wait, this looks like it." 

_" Good evening! Welcome back to ABA news! Before we get into anything more, The Miya Family has something to announce!_

_Good evening everyone, this is very important. Last night, The Miya Atsumu went missing. Miya Atsumu, if you are hearing this, come home. You are worrying us. The reward is 1 million yen for returning Miya Atsumu and an extra 1 million for catching the person behind all these awful actions. Thank you for listening. Goodbye."_

" Geez, dude, Your parents could care less about you. They don't look worried at all." Kuroo snickered, facing Atsumu. "Kuroo-san!" Akaashi warned Kuroo, hitting him gently. Kenma, his own boyfriend, couldn't even care less about what Kuroo said.

"Ya' think? They didn't even notice I'm sure. Osamu must have realized it." Miya said, eyes depth into the Television, boring holes into it. His eyes widened when he saw someone on the television. "Hinata-kun!" He immediately got up, clearly forgetting about the cuffs on his legs, causing him to fall right back down. He landed on his ass. He got up again but this time, slower. "Is that someone you know?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Yes!" All you can see is an orange-haired boy with microphones and cameras shoved in his face. With a tall and blacked- wait. That's Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno. But I don't know anyone else from that team. Probably that's why the short, orange-haired boy is famous. He seemed like he was on the verge of crying. His face turning red, tears started dripping down from the corner of his eyes.

Atsumu's shoulder dropped. His hope disappearing into thin air. "What's wrong?" I coaxed. He sat back down on the ground, next to me, "It's all my fault. I forced him to go out with me. He's such a sweet boy, I'm just a mischievous jerk. He shouldn't have to be answering these questions which are being shoved down his throat. Now him and Osamu are going to be the ones who are getting the criticism for it." He looked at me with sparkles in his eyes, a slight pout formed on his lips. His bottom lip poking out ever so slightly. Fuck, he's cute. What the fuck Sakusa!!!? Chill out. You can't fall in love with your victims. Just give him to Ushijima. Simple. Blush creeping up on my face, I avoided his gaze. My hand slightly over my nose but covering my mouth, I murmured, "Why are you acting like this? Aren't you supposed to be scared that you are going to get sold to. This guy has mood swings or something." That's when the question came back to my mind. 

**"Do you alone have that tattoo??"**

**"Huh?.... Oh, N-...Yes. I designed to myself."**

**Lies. Fucking Lies. That's a special design only me and Sumu Mirai have.**

**Just you wait, Mirai, I will find you and never let you go again**

_~~Didn't Kiyoomi knew that 'Sumu Mirai was right in front of him?~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done! YAY! I am starving. I couldn't find any famous quotes for Atsumu so I just put that line even though it's meant for Kags. Please don't hurt me! 😣 And I picked a random name which was Sumu Mirai, I have no creativity whatsoever. Will Sakusa-san let Ushijima take Atsumu?~ Well, let's find out~


	6. Backstories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I just finished watching Jujutsu kaisen new ep along with Haikyuu. I am fangirling.

* * *

**" Sakusa Kiyoomi's P.O.V**

**Backstory**

"Why can't you be more like your brothers? Such a fucking disappointment." 

"Honey, please stop. He's only 6. He's trying."

"Shut up Hoe. Go take care of Davida."

"Yes, dear," My mother said walking off, can't do anything but follow father's commands. She knows what will happen if she disobeys even if she's trying to save me.

"Now. Stand up. Do it again and right!" My father shouted, a whip in his hand, looking down at me.

"Don't you have any idea the embarrassment you bring upon this family?!" He yelled again, hitting me for who knows how many times now, while I bleed helplessly on the floor. I was the dumbest person on the earth to think that being the third youngest son in this family would be fun and easy. But no. My father was ruthless. He would train you 24/7 just to make the family worthy. Having siblings was the worst. They always compare you to the greatest sibling. Since Davida was only 3, she couldn't train yet, but as soon as she hits 6, father will be all over her, forcing her to train. This was the worst toxic family I could ask for. Somehow, I still had one person who looks over me properly.

.

.

.

At the age of 7

"So, how's training with father?" Koya, the first son, asked.

"Horrible, Like always. He always pressures me and mother can't do anything about it... Wasn't dad just fuckin' two women in front of mom yesterday?" I questioned, my back facing Koya as I organize knives and guns in the box.

"Yeah, y'know mom can't do anything but smile. But, on the inside she is crying, I even saw her break down when dad wasn't around." Koya said. Even with my back facing him, I could tell he rolled his eyes at how Dad treats Mom. But, no one could say a thing. "Well, cya. You know your cocky brother will come by soon." He said, leaving the room. Acting like Seiji wasn't his brother also. Kayo is alright? He wasn't the best, but, he was caring, passionate, yet strong. He cares for me and I can tell. He can't stop Dad from training me harshly 'cause it's a natural thing, but sometimes, he tells Dad to give me a break. And for the least, I was elated. Is a person from the family actually sticking up for me? Sometimes I would pinch myself to see if I was dreaming, but no. It was all real. And I thank god.

"Hey, baby bro!" Oh god. Why now. Please, leave me alone. "What do you want, Seiji?" I asked rudely. "Awww, your big brother is hurt. So cruel." He teased. "I just saw Kayo on the way out, he looked tired. Probably fed up with you being the weakest in the family. Even though, I don't know what father sees in him. Kayo is strong, yes, but, he's too caring and soft. No mafia parents' children are supposed to show emotions. You are to kill and accomplish the mission without showing emotio-" 

"Yea, shaddup, I don't care. Go rant to your golddigger friends about it. Maybe they would lend an ear." I interrupted him, my back still the same way it was as I handle the weapons in the box. The knives were sharp, very sharp, so I had to be careful. After I said that, the room turned silent. The clashing of the knives and guns were heard throughout the room. I got the chills. He always has something to say. I slightly turn my head, trying to glance at what he was planning. Was he surprised by my statement? No way. Of course, he wasn't. Instead, a sly and mischievous grin range across his face like butter. His white tiny tuft of hair falls over his forehead, as his right hand goes up to rub his chin. As he opens his mouth, to speak, I quickly turned back, focusing on the box. 

"Ya know, why were you born again? I know for sure that you are an embarrassment to the family. Heck, even mother and Kayo agrees that you should go die in a hole. We have meetings without you, you brat. We bitch about you. a lot. You cause stress for us. Just die already. No one won't even notice if you are gone. Fuck, Davida might grow up and become better at you. Heh, and she's only a girl! So just do us- no, the whole country a favor and die!" Seiji bickered. I jolted at his words. The knife in my hand, cutting my thumb and index. I looked up and down after realizing that I was starting to bleed profusely. Shit! I trembled, looking back at Seiji. I stood up, stepping towards him. "Listen, h-here, you little shit. You-" I shoved my next index finger, which wasn't injured, to his face. The next injured hand, dropping to my side, stiff as ever. But, I couldn't find the words to come out of my mouth. They were glued to the back of my throat. "I what, Kiyoomi?" He asked teasingly, as the smirk on his face widened. His black eyes darkened, our eyes meeting, and he's slowly tearing apart my insides. "And," Seiji continues, but he looks down to see the bleeding cut on both fingers. The slit of the cut was wide. The slit on my index wasn't bad but the thumb was causing the excessive bleeding. I followed his eyes to see what he was observing and it was exactly what I thought. He chuckled. I quickly went to hide the slice behind my back but he caught my wrist. God fucking damnit.

"You talk bad about my friends," He slowly creeps up from my wrist to the wound on my thumb.

"While your friends are worthless pieces of shit. Kozume, Tetsurou, Koutarou, and Tooru. You know Hanamaki and Matsukawa, yes? Well, they have been friends with Oikawa just to pick up dirt on him. While Oikawa thought that Maki and Issei were on ya'll side." He bantered, rubbing over the wound on my thumb. "Don' " I murmured, knowing what he was gonna do. "Don' what? Huh? Speak up." He asserted, but this time, he was digging into the flesh of my inside skin. My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to scream but it got stuck. All I could do was breathe in the air from my mouth. His finger curled as he widened the cut, more blood dripping out. His bare finger digging into the flesh of my thumb and it hurts like hell. "So, tell your little 'gang' to give up and, while you," He smirked in-between his words, as he spreads the cut across my thumb wider. My eyes tearing up, blinking to not let it out. My mouth trembles. The sting of his finger sent chills up and down my body. "While you, go do everyone a favor and run away or maybe even better, die." He closed his eyes, a bright innocent smile hovering on his face, but his words and actions were not innocent. At all. "Alright! Thanks for the talk, Kiyoomi. Hope you learned a lesson and **will do it**." Seiji replied, letting go of my wound after torturing it. I gulped. Entire body shaking, blood running from my thumb to the ground. "Cya! Will call you for dinner. AND,..hide that cut." He demanded before skipping out of the room. He might be two(2) years older than me but he acts like he's the eldest. Koya is 3 years older than him for fucks sake. I looked at my shaking hand, leaking with blood, 'Fuck you, Seiji.' I thought.

.

.

At the age of 8

.

Today was the day. Today was the day I was running away from this destructive family. Was it worth it? Yes, it was. Only one person was holding me down from leaving. Koya. Koya always cares for me when he gets the chance to. He shows me that even a mafia member could have emotions and doesn't always follow what dad says. But, I couldn't tolerate it. It was frustrating, seeing mom hurt, Davida almost getting ready for training not knowing what's coming her way. In that house, you were like a dog. Wearing a leash, all belonging to Father. So, from today, I don't know anyone from that mafia household. I will become big, Father and Seiji, and have people on their knees for me. Just you wait. I didn't even wish my goodbyes to the house, I just started walking off in the middle of the night. The night was the best time to leave. Who knows where I will go from here. Probably contact the others. Oh. It has a beach nearby. I will rest there for a while, and then start moving before they realize I'm missing and send guards. Honestly, I didn't bring any clothes for reasons. I sighed. I wandered and looked up at the black sky. The moon hiding away in the cloud of gray cotton candy. What a night.

Ah, finally. I laid back on the sand, two of my hands bracing my head from touching the sand. The moon was ready to show his face after hiding in the clouds. The breeze passes by, swaying the trees left to right. You could hear the waves crash against each other, the moonlight glistening down on me. I closed my eyes. In all honesty, after what happened with Kayo and I one year ago, the day after, I told Oikawa to cut ties with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Tooru did express to us that he met two friends and he was excited. So, it was kinda heartbreaking to tell him what Kayo told me. God, once you are in a mafia, your innocence as a child is non-existent. I just- "Uhm, h-hi?" My thoughts got cut off by a voice. My eyes widened, I sat up immediately. It wasn't my family, it sounded like a shy voice? I glanced over to my side to see a boy. A boy with black smooth hair, brown big eyes. My eyes softened. 

"Hi..." I responded.

"A-are you alone? Mind if I sit with you?"

"Yes, I am. And sure," I said, patting a sit on the sand, next to me.

He walked over, sitting down. He had an undercut. Already? His black hair flowed in the wind, his brown eyes were astonishing. The sparkles in them as he stares deep into the ocean. I could hardly take my eyes off him. He was the example of perfection. He pulled his legs to his chest and he hugs them, resting his chin on them.

"...So? are you gonna stay quiet?" I asked. Even though, I sounded rude. Shit. Be more careful with your words. 

"You're a goody-two-shoes, aren't ya?" The boy asked, not even looking at me. I narrowed my eyes and slightly scrunched my nose. Does he know what he's saying?

"Uhm, do you not know the meaning behind that? All I did was asked a question, that's not being a goody-two-shoes." I reassured. This boy. This boy is weird. 

"Haha, I know. It's my favorite phrase. I say it anytime. I just like it." He shrugged, giggling. Who says that out of nowhere? I mean, if he likes it, he likes it. I can't judge.

"Do you recognize me by any chance? Like off the television or something?"

"Uhm, No. Sorry, I don't be on social media much. My family is kind of....strict?" I tried phrasing it the right way.

"Okay good. Well, My name is,..... Uhm..shit." He paused. Did he forget his name, or is he playing? "It's... S-Sumu,.....Mirari!" He yelled, finally turning towards me. Why did he take so long to say his name- Wait! I have to make up a fake name, I don't want him finding out I am one of the sons of the Sakusa Family. Uhm...... Ah! 

"My name is,... K-Kasa Sak- Kasa Smith!" Shit. You almost said Sakusa, Kiyoomi. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow at me. "Why'd ya take so long?" " Well, I could say the same for you, Mirari. And Mirai sounds like a girl's name. Were your parents okay?" I joked, changing the subject. He giggled and gently punched my arm, "Shaddup, Smith." He got jested. Looking back at the ocean, he asked, "What's your favorite phrase?" Eh, I didn't really have one but I use this weird one,

"Well, maybe, It's meteorite." I began. He chuckled, before answering, "Why?", "Honestly I don't know. I use it because people these days don't want to help for shit. Like if a tiny meteorite fell from the sky and bonked someone on the head, at least help in the slightest way you could. Show them some emotions as you save them so they feel safe."

"You want to save people when you grow older?"

"Y- I don't know. I want to but I wasn't born in a family of peace. It was always violence with no emotions." I mumbled the last part. "What?" Sumu looked at me confused.

"Never mind. Anyways, you seem fun. Tho you are just weird." "Hey! stop bullying me and tell me nice things!" He pouted. His cheeks puffed out. His brown eyes, turning soft.

Shit. I grinned and laid back down. I am in love. I thought as I hid the blush forming on my face. "Let's spend more days together Sumu," I said, under my breath.

Days of our friendship passed and we always meet at the beach. We always go to further beaches so my parents won't find me.

"Smith! Let's have matching tattoos!" Sumu excitedly came running to me. "You told me you could design a tattoo so do it in an unusual style so we won't forget each other!"

"Are you sure? What about your parents." He went silent for a second, "they couldn't care less, but my twin........." He mumbled the last part. "Anyways, let's do it!"

"Alright,"

.

"Woah! So cool!" He has a lot of enthusiasm. 'Meteorite' was the tattoo Atsumu had on his wrist while I had, 'Goody-two-shoes'. Yes, Anyone could say this, but we will recognize each other by the design. Hopefully.

"Day four of keeping our promise!" Atsumu beamed. "And, what's the promise!?" Atsumu asked, for the hundredth time now. I sighed as he danced along the shore. 

"We will always remember and love each other until the day we die." this was stuck in my mind forever. Heck, better it goes down on my gravestone. But, I understood why he did this. We were special. We were meant to be. We love each other even if we die together. Or, if one of us dies. "Yay! I love you, Kasa. Now, come on dance with me!" He commanded softly. 

**Why couldn't we be like that? Why couldn't we live a happy life? Why couldn't we keep one fucking promise?!**

"I'm sorry Kasa. I-I have to go.

"B-But you can't live me! We spent months together! Why. Why are you doing this!? Are you going to leave me just like that?! You gave me more emotions! You helped me even in a rough time! Does everyone have to leave me!? Huh?! I- I can't, I can't live without you!" I broke down. Right there. On the furthest beach away from society. Where we had our memories, you wanna end it now? Bullshit! I couldn't stand it. Tears gushing down my face like a river. Never in my life, had I ever cried over someone. I was being weak. Crying was for the weak.....but I guess I was weak huh. "Sumu," 

"Kasa Smith," He said, wiping the tears gently off my cheeks. Pushing my curly hair back,

"Don't you remember our promise? I will always come back to you. And our tattoos are a unique kind. We gotta be dumb if we can't find each other in at least 2 years. I will always come back to you. Wait, for me, right? 'Member, if a meteorite bonks someone on the head, help out as much as possible. Put a smile on their faces. Well, I will come back and meet ya on this same beach. Either of us will break the promise, okay, ya' goody-two-shoes." He tiptoed to kiss my forehand, then raffled my hair. He winked and disappeared into the shadows of the trees. The cool breeze drying my tears as the big moon hid in the clouds. I smiled. He's right. He's always right.

**Liar. Fucking Liar. I knew your love for me wasn't enough.**

**I patiently waited every night for you, 1 week straight. Guess, Father was right.**

"Kuroo, you are home alone right now, right?

"Call everyone over now. Let's build back 'our little gang' and rise to the top."

We might be 'young' now but I know for sure that once we train, I will have no mercy.

Heck. Let a meteorite hit someone and I won't care. I wanna go against every word you said, Sumu.

* * *

Present

Day 3

"Oh my! So sad!" Atsumu said as he listened to Sakusa's backstory. "Is that all? What happened after you ran away? Did they catch you but then, you ran away again?" Well,... Kiyoomi didn't tell him everything. He only told him the part of his family. Never will he tell someone about Him and Sumu Mirari. He was so serious, he didn't even tell his friends. Kiyoomi hated and loved Mirari at this point. More the side of hate. Sometimes he wishes that he didn't meet him. "Miya, are you Mi-" He stops. He leaned against the wall of his bedroom. He shook his head. Whatever. He mumbles. 

"Miya, stop acting like you are kind. You are acting like this 'cause you don't want me to sell you to Usjijima, correct?" God. How did he know Atsumu's plan. Really, Atsumu couldn't give two shits about his backstory. All he wanted was to not get sold to this, Ushijima dude. Actually, he gave one shit about Kiyoomi's lifestyle. It reminded him of someone. But, their name doesn't match so it didn't really get far across Atsumu's head. Ushijima was coming to collect him today so he tried his best to be nice. Which, isn't his personality.

"Well, sorry. It ain't going to work. I am going a man of my words," " **Lies"** A voice deep down in Miya said. "What?! No, I am actually interested. I like you so far. You are a good guy." Atsumu gave a thumbs up to Kiyoomi, with a bright smile spreading across his face. Good guy? Good guy after I killed so many people? Yea, he is clearly bad at lying. Atsumu sat there on Kiyoomi's bed, criss-cross apple sauce style, only in boxers and Kiyoomi's long shirt. He felt comfortable in it. And Sakusa have to admit, he looked cute in it but ya know he would never show that expression. Atsumu had no choice but to sleep with Sakusa since all the sheets and beds were covered in semen from Kenma and Kuroo's daily fucking. 'Tsumu knew he wasn't sleeping in yucky white slime. Silence took over the room.

"So, does-" Atsumu stopped. The sprinkles and alarms were going off. Everywhere in the room was getting soaked. Sakusa's eyes widened. He darted outside to see what was going with Atsumu following behind. 

"Guys! Why is the s-" Kiyoomi closes his eyes and coughs. He coughs continually. He covered his mouth, slightly opening his eyes. He gasped. 

Fire. The fire was spreading across the house. The entire house. Fuck. 

"Kiyoomi-kun! We don't know what happened, but Yuii is upstairs!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm dead. I'm alive but I'm dead. Lolol, I'm tired. I just wanna finish this! Well, I am now gonna catch up on Mha manga. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Hoped you enjoyed it!


	7. Traitor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWOOGA, JEANISM ANYONE?? Aot ending and the opening was fire, can't wait for the next episode!

* * *

"Hey Maki, Matsu, I got a mission for you guys. So, you remember my Lil bro, Kiyoomi? Well, Ya'll are going after him and his 'team'."

" But didn't you told us that you didn't know his hideout?"

"Well, I have a little someone giving me information. Anywho, enough about that, I told Davida the location and she will start a slight fire on their balcony. After, I am sure they will try to escape from there. That's where you guys come in. That's where you guys follow them if they try to escape off driving. If they walk, which would make no sense, just kill them 'cause most likely they would be unarmed."

"Heh, Seiji stop being such a smartass. But, if they escape by car, and we follow them by car as well, how would we kill them if cars are on the road? Wouldn't that catch attention from-"

"Ah, Maki Maki, I know Kiyoomi more than anything so, if he stays somewhere that means he must have a reason he picked there. Most likely it is either that area doesn't have much population there or it has a shortcut road that nobody uses. But, someone gave me a tour of the house so just park up in the dark by their garage and wait 'till they escape."

"Hmmm, he's a bit stro-"

"Hint; Oikawa's on their team since I forgot to inform you."

"Oh Hell yeah! I wanna see him suffer again after he found out that we betrayed him! What'cha waiting on Hanamaki? Let's go!" Seiji knew that the mention of Oikawa will bring joy to their faces. They craved Oikawa's death for a long time. They were finally getting the chance to do so.

* * *

**Atsumu's P.O.V**

"What?!"

"A fire started on the balcony and made its way through the....vents!" Kuroo coughed in between his words, his hands bracing Kenma from the fire surrounding them. 

"I don't know who did it but it's a possibility that your family set it up! My main focus is that Yuii is in the target of the fire!" Kuroo yelled. The crackling of the fire got louder and louder. Sakusa shifted his head, eyes meeting the ground as I stood behind him. Was he planning something? Was he-

"Miya, what am about to tell you is an order. I need you to go upstairs, take your time, and go collect Yuii. Her room was next to the balcony since she wanted the view of the sun but this came and happened. She's in the second to-"

"No! No way! There's too much fire there?! I don't know who she is! Isn't Yuii your daughter?! Do-"

He turned his body, gripping my chin, he pulled me closer. Our faces an inch away from kissing, he spoke,

"Listen here Atsumu, this is my house and this is my rules. There's not much fire upstairs, block your mouth, and make your way through it. I know you can't fight for shit so at least tell me you have dodging skills." He brushed his thumb along my jawline before he freed my chin. I can't lie, seeing him up close looks hot. But did I see a cut on his thumb? Come to think about it, it looked really aged. It was just like the one 'He' had back then. Ain't no way Sakusa is 'Him'. No. Stop, I hate Sakusa...and 'Him'. Ugh. Let's just get this over it. Though, I always feel like I am in the wrong for Kusa and I's past but no way. I will never on my brother's grave admit that. Being the brat I am, I sulked my way upstairs through the fire. Kuroo and Kiyoomi's voices trail off as I made my way further upstairs.

Alright Atsumu, focus. Second to...Shit! I interrupted him and I couldn't hear what he said. Why are you so dense Atsumu. I sighed, fanning myself from the heat-absorbing in my body. Don't tell me I have to scan every room. It had three doors on the right, three doors on the left. I felt like I was going to faint just from walking to door to do-

"I-is somebody there! Dad! Kenma! O-Oikawa?!" My body took a screenshot. That voice. Was that Yuii? Come on, move your body Atsumu. The cry for help repeated but got weaker every time. I followed the voice to glance that which door it was. My shoulders dropped when I saw a pit of fire surrounding the second to last door. Fuck. And Kiyoomi couldn't come to handle his shit. It's a child for god sake Atsumu, she has so much in life to archive. The steam coming from the door was ready to melt my face o- Ah! What the fuck!? 'Tsumu of course the doorknob would be hot as hell. Shit. I jolted back, wiggling my hand to stop the sting of the heat. Like if that was gonna do something. I gotta take the pain, huh? I closed my eyes, my lips pressing against each other, as I reached for the doorknob again. I tightened my eyes, enduring the pain I got from opening the door. Without hesitation, I ran inside, wanting to get away from the door. I tried catching my breath, sweat running down my face. Ah yes, nothing better than having a burn mark within my skin. After realizing, this place was worse than downstairs. 

The fire was spreading across the room. Even the walls were sweating. Burning pictures, ashes, burning bed, was all that was happening. The balcony was already engulfed with flames. Who in the hell would have their daughter next to a balcony by herself. I mean if you were sleeping with her, fine, but Sakusa was quite downstairs! I coughed non-stop as the smoke was already dancing in my lungs. I covered my mouth into the crook of my elbow, pushing away the smoke from blocking my view. There she was. Laying on the floor, curled up like a ball. Her tears streaming down her face. Glad she wasn't surrounded by fire but the floor was hot. Wouldn't she die of the heat flowing through her body? I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts. I kneeled, picking her up gently.

"Hey kid, come on." Like I thought, her body was hot. She was shivering constantly. Sweat running from her legs.

"Are you dad,...?" She whispered, couldn't even talk properly.

"No, I am not. But I promise I will get you to him." I reassured, adjusting her on my back.

'J-Just, please take me to him. I w-wanna see h...." Her voice trailed as she continued to cry. She trembled more, I can feel her tears soak a spot on my shirt. She wrapped her hands around my chest. Such an innocent child. Why must she suffer like this? Just by looking at her, she deserves the world. Her blonde frizzy locks flowing down her back, which means the mother's hair was blonde. Geez, what did this kid do to be raised by Kiyoomi, that jerk. This was too sudden. I only had shorts and a t-shirt on and the heat was burning through my bare-skin. Kiyoomi, you idiot.

"Kiyoomi! She's here!" I yelled, slowly coming down the stairs. Great. The water was only making the fire spread even more. 

"Come on, let's go! The others are waiting!"

"The others, do you mean Kenma and Kuroo as well? 'Cause weren't they right there in that fire." I glanced at the area Kuroo and Kenma were. Sakusa paused. He kept switching places his eyes met. "....Yea,....they're in the garage with the others... So hurry up! We're making our way through there." Kiyoomi sharply said, pointing to the direction we're heading. Why did he shutter to answer that simple question? I mean, where else would they go if Kiyoomi lied to me. 

"Atsumu, come on! If we stay here any longer, the fire would spread even more!" He bellowed, glaring at me. Okay, I just wanted to make-...no way! Is Sakusa mad!? He was giving hints that we were going to the exit by the garage but no! It's almost like hell itself over there. I can't even run fast since Yuii's on my back. 

"Sakusa no! There's too much fire there! It would be hard for the two of us to follow your lead! Is there any-"

"Just jump on my back, I can most likely evade it but it's up to ya'll to hold on." He implied. This man is dense as fuck, no words can describe him. Doesn't he see I have his daughter on my back? "Yuii, listen to me. You want to get out of here, right?" Sakusa questioned, looking at his daughter on my back. She raised her head from hiding in my shirt, her lips trembling, the tears dried on her face, she nodded at her father. "Good then, what I am going to tell you involves you to survive but you have to put the effort into it. When Atsumu gets on my back, he wouldn't be holding you, he will be holding me by the neck to support. So as much as you want, hug Atsumu as much as possible. I know you are weak and tired from the heat flowing through your body but please try." Yuii nodded, following her father's order. She better not choke me to death or I- 

"Atsumu! What are you waiting on?! For your parents to save you? Get on my back already!" Sheesh, he didn't have to go that far. While Yuii adjusted herself, I got on Sakusa's back. "Alright, hold on. I need to run through this." He spoke, slowly walking off then started to sped up. He shifted his hands on my thighs, clasping onto them to support as well. Goddamnit, such a great time to wear shorts. I mean, it's not like I never had anyone touch my body but,...his touch was different? Not just different, but similar. It was soft and calming, yet he's in a mafia. His skin was relieving my mind, I felt safe in his hands, at no cost. I tightened my hands around his chest, burying my face into his back as Yuii did the same to me. It was rough, all the sweating, dodging, and fire attacking us but I felt trust growing for him. I don't know-how. Just... somewhere I felt it. I chuckled in his back, Don't tell me I have Stockholm syndrome.

"Alright, come on. I think they started the car already." Kiyoomi confirmed, gently putting us down as we arrived in the garage. I glimpsed in the car. Wait....where was...

"Oikawa, jump in the back. You can't drive for shit. And Atsumu, hop in the front with Yuii. Make sure to hold her good, it's gonna be a rough ride." Kiyoomi ordered, rushing Oikawa to go in the back. I quickly got into the car, accommodating for Yuii. She could barely move. She was weak, tired, her eyes were drained. I took a quick peep in the mirror and then looked back at the windshield. There was Oikawa, Bokuto, and Akaashi... no... No! Sakusa was already driving off. "Sakusa stop the car!" All the eyes focused on me. He stopped, hands resting on the steering wheel, "This better be important-"

"Kuroo and Kenma!? Are they still in there! We need to go-" He sighed heavily, starting to driving off again. "Hey! Didn't you hear me!? I said-"

"I know Atsumu! I heard I am not deaf! They volunteered to organize things there so just sit your ass down and protect what's in front of you." He looked back, trying to focus on reserving. But no. I wasn't going to let him go for this.

"First of all, This is your daughter, not mine so you do your job as a father and do it instead!," Heck, what do I know, my father couldn't even do his job properly. But I continued, " And do you know how much fire is there!? They are your friends!"

"Miya, don't you think I know this!? For fucks sake my daughter's life is on the line while my friends may or may not die! I know Atsumu, I know. Sometimes You can't always have your way. Something you don't understand, Miya."

"Ohoho, Don't underestimate me, Kiyoomi I lost a very important p...." I stopped, my eyes widened. I shifted my eyes onto Yuii's body. She was quivering, tears beginning to stream down her face again. We were scaring her. Great Atsumu. I sighed, pulling Yuii closer to me. I glared at Sakusa, giving him a hint to stop. He passed a hand through his hair, re-focusing on getting out of here.

I patted Yuii's head, trying to relax her, I started a conversation, " So, didn't you guys said this place was secured? How did someone plan that?" 

"Obviously, there's a traitor among us. And that traitor is working with the Sakusa's family." Oikawa said, sitting in the middle of Akaashi and Bokuto. I looked at Sakusa, who had clearly something else on his mind.

"And, I was obviously thinking it was-" "Oikawa. Don't you dare finish that sentence." Kiyoomi warned, giving Oikawa a death glare. Oikawa, ignoring the warning, grinned, **"Akaashi."** He slowly yet sharply spoke the name. The name leaving his mouth, eyes in the car enlarged. Akaaashi jolted, " N-no! I promise! I am not the traitor! I may not have gained all of you guys' trust,....b-but I swear I don't know Seiji!" Oikawa glanced over at Akaashi, eyes furrowing, "How do you know Seiji? We mentioned everyone else in the Sakusa family but him. So how do you-" 

"Tooru stop. He's my boyfriend, he won't. Even my bro, Kuroo, and even Kenma earned trust in him. He might be new, but still, give him a chance, it's been two hard months for him to adapt." Bokuto chimed in, defending his boyfriend. 

"What? I am just saying, just 'cause he's your boyfriend doesn't give him easy access. He didn't even pass the initiation. Such a pussy." Oikawa affirmed. "Oikawa Tooru, stop this behavior. We trust Keiji for now. End of discussion." Kiyoomi demanded, driving on the road. Oikawa shrugged, leaning back in his seat. Akaashi was already facing the window, ignoring Oikawa's comment. I like this Oikawa guy, the confidence and boldness in him. Though, he almost killed me when we first meet. Was Akaashi really a traitor though...

* * *

**3 months ago**

"Seiji? I have someone for you."

"Hmm, what's up Yuji?"

"His name is **Akaashi Keiji.** " Terushima Yuji, Seiji's partner in crime, introduced Akaashi. Akaashi stood by the office door, besides Terushima. Seiji frowned at his best friend, "Teru~, I thought you knew me better than this? I told you that I have a lot to deal with and if you are bringing a 'toy', bring me a woman. You know-"

"No no! It's not like that. It's....." Terushima mumbled the last part, being careful with his words as he was next to Keiji. He sighed and stepped inside the office. He went over to Seiji who was currently sitting by his desk, Yuji bent down, whispering in Seiji's ear,

"He's Koutarou's best friend right now. And didn't you tell me that Bokuto works with your brother, Kiyoomi? Well, maybe Akaashi could get information if he has Bokuto's trust. You said that Bokuto is an energetic and easygoing person right? Well, it might just work.." Seiji's eyes increased with excitement. He turned his head to the boy who was standing by the doorway. He smirked. "Go for a minute, I wanna talk to him alone," Seiji whispered to Terushima, plotting in his mind. Yuji smirked. He nodded and made his way out of the office, not even looking Akaashi in the eyes. Keiji gulped, realizing that it was only him and a stranger. "Akaashi, right? Come on. I just wanted to ask questions, no need to be scared." Seiji said sweetly. Keiji walked inside; not too far in.

"So, how long have you known Terushima?" Seiji asked. He placed his elbows on the table, while his chin rests on the palm of his hands. He bored holes in Akaashi's face, observing every inch of his body. "W-well, I met him six months ago when my family died. He took care of me I guess.." Keiji answered, fiddling with his fingers. Eyes trying to avoid contact with the man. Who knows what Akaashi was getting himself into. So he was lonely? That means Terushima didn't tell him he was mafia-related, huh? Seiji thought to himself. "What about Koutarou Bokuto?" Akaashi frowned. "Why do people keep asking me this? Is he famous? I just met him four months ago in a cafe. He seemed like a nice guy. W-What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing! I just...uh... know him from my old school I used to go." Seiji lied. 'So first off, he doesn't know anything about the mafias. He knows Bokuto but Bokuto didn't tell him everything. Hmm, that means... Oh my lord, I am such a genius, why did I drop out of school again?' Seiji laughed with himself. 

"Akaashi, I might seem like a total stranger to you but I am very kind. I will let you go after I ask you a favor."

"And what is that..?" Akaashi questioned, not liking the attitude Seiji was giving off.

He smirked, getting up from his desk. He walked over to Akaashi, standing in front of him.

"I want you to become......'s boyfriend."

Keiji's eyes widened. "U-Uh what....n-no. Why? We just met four months ago. H-He isn't ready for that-"

"Fine then. I'll just kill him. Reject my offer and I'll kill him with you watching. Won't that be a pleasant sight?" 'What the hell are you talking about Seiji. You can't even kill him 'cause you don't know their hideout.' Seiji reassured himself. It was the only way to provoke him since Akaashi already lost his family. Akaashi's heart sank to the floor. Fear reflecting in his eyes. He wanted to speak but his voice didn't let him. It was hiding in his throat. "So, just tell me your answer. Don't be scared. Speak your mind when you are ready." Seiji shrugged his shoulders, making his way out of the door. He hoped Keiji would fall for his trick, it was the only way. Akaashi didn't even bother looking back. He froze in that exact spot. What did he just get himself into? It was all Terushima's fault. Terushima knew what was about to go down with Akaashi yet he still did it. What else could Akaashi do? Yes, Bokuto was his bestfriend and who wouldn't want Bokuto to be their boyfriend but why. Why would a stranger want Bokuto and Akaashi together so sudden? Sure Bokuto was gullible, but why? It was obviously something else behind it.

**1 month later**

He was right. Of course it had a meaning behind it. It was obvious. 

"Seiji boss." Akaashi stood came into Seiji's office.

"Ah. Tell me everything that happened. Hopefully, it went well."

"Well, ever since last week when I confessed, he earned trust in me and introduced me to the mafia team you were talking about. Guys named-"

"Akaashi, you don't sound so elated telling me the information. I don't like seeing that y'know." Seiji frowned. Ohoho he just pushed a button. And it wasn't a good one. Akaashi had enough. All the anger building up inside him, he finally got a chance to let it all out. He might have to face his consequence but this was pushing him to the edge. 

"You wanna know why?! It's because this is a forced relationship! I didn't even know I was getting involved with mafias! I didn't even know who these people were! Heck, I didn't even know it had a thing called the Sakusa family. You lied to me you fucker! You told me that you were kind but no! You should've been born without a heart and you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference! After I spent time with them, they were nice people. Sakusa is scary but he is way better than you! They treated me well even when I failed the test. Well, not Oikawa... but! They are good! Why do you want to kill them!? Especially, Sakusa's daughter! They are good! A-and,... I really like Bokuto! Not as pretending but like love, love. They are like family to me." The nerdy, shutter Akaashi was no longer here. Akaashi felt guilt deep within him. He wanted to end it all. He wished he could. Tears began forming in his eyes, he quickly wiped them away. He didn't want to get involved with mafias, meaning death was easy to happen but, after confessing he realized that he caught feelings. Bokuto had his attention. He noticed that he had real feelings towards his bestfriend. But Seiji had a rule, and he hated it.

"Awww Akaashi, my feelings are hurt. I can feel my heart getting stabbed. How could you say such a thing? My brother deserves death. I don't care about his daughter or whatever. You know the rule. No feelings towards them and since you like Bokuto so much, you don't want him dead, right? Then obey my rules. Terushima was never your friend, that's why he was the one who put you through this. The moment he found that you knew Bokuto, he used you. Accept it, take the guilt, and move on. But for now, let's give you your punishment, yeah? For shouting at me, shit, I don't have my whip on me but vanilla is fine for now, right?" Seiji walked over to Akaashi, that miserable grin on his face again. Ah. Akaashi knew this was coming. He knew he was going to get his consequences again. What was the point of holding back anymore? Seiji approached him, confining him in between the wall and him. "Father will be so proud of me once I kill him. I will get that number one spot on most wanted mafias and become famous! Right Akaashi? Akaashi? Aka-

**Atsumu's P.O.V**

"Akaashi!" Akaashi snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to Bokuto and Oikawa whose eyes were on him.

"We have been calling you for seconds now but you were daydreaming. You didn't even blink!" Bokuto worried. Keiji nervously smiled, "O-oh? S-sorry."

"In case you didn't hear, we were discussing where we should go next. And somewhere where Kenma and Kuroo know so they could come after. Sakusa has been trying to remember one but he's a dick and won't remember." Oikawa said.

"Shut up, you can't- Fucking Great. Just when I thought that won't happen." Sakusa's grip on the wheel tightened.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Look behind us, but not too obvious. Someone's following us." Everyone slightly looked back. I shook my head.

"Just because it's behind us doesn't mean it's following us."

"Are you dull? Why would a black car with a very dark-tinted window follow us? They were probably the ones who started the fire. And nobody knows this road, well a few but not many. It's obvious. Just don't look back at any time. I will drive faster to try and-" Don't mind me, being stubborn and gazing back, almost getting a bullet to my face.

 ***Clash***

Shit! The bullet. The bullet shattered the windshield. My grip on Yuii got weak, but still, I tried my best to hold onto her. Sakusa abruptly mashed brakes, causing us to fly forward. My eyes extended, my hands tightening on Yuii's shirt. The windshield was broken in the car. The gun by my foot was covered in miniature glasses. Pieces of glass were on my leg as well as Sakusa's. Is the glass touching my bare skin? One wrong move and it will dig into my skin. "What the hell Sakusa!? Don't do that so carelessly?! Yuii's here. If I didn't hold focus and not hold her in time, she would've fly straight into the Panel. Don't stop. Keep driving!" Kiyoomi gulped and nodded. He drove off again before they could catch us. I straightened my back, as I glanced over to the side mirror to see who shot it.

"Who are those guys?" I raised an eyebrow, noticing a guy with black messy hair with thick eyebrows, his head poking out the window, a gun in his head.

"He's Issei Matsukawa. He was one of 'best friends', along with Hanamaki, until Sakusa found out at earlier age, that they were working with the Kiyoomi's brother. They are dating apparently. I hate them with every bone in my body,"

"T-That's 206 bones-" "I can't believe I trusted them. How-" Sakusa stopped Oikawa's sentimental bombast, "Not the time to get emotional now Oikawa. They are catching up. We need a plan." Isn't he the boss, why don't he decide. Such a jerk. Didn't even care for Yuii.

"Wassup Fuckers! Miss us, Oikawa?!" The boy shouted from the Sakusa's side of the window. He had pink short hair, guessing that was Hanamaki, Oikawa was talking about. They seem annoying already. I sighed as I held Yuii tighter, my eyes landed on the gun by my foot. Stupid Parents. Stupid Kiyoomi. Stupid mafias. Stupid- My face then lit up like a Christmas tree. A light bulb glowing in my head. I smirked. Wait, even if I attempt that, I can't shoot for shit. I can't even aim a gun right for fucks sake. I looked up. Rooftop. Gun. Hood. Starter. Car. I could do this. I am sure of it. "Sakusa, slow down," I demanded, looking at my rear mirror. I couldn't get to see his expression but he asked, "What? No. Weren't you the one who just told to-" "Just slow down, goddamnit. But still, drive at an average speed. I have an idea." I ordered, lifting Yuii off my lap. "Oikawa, hold Yuii and strong as possible." Since Yuii seems to be comfortable with Oikawa, I passed her to him. Oikawa frowned his face, but still accepted my offer. I dusted the glass off my legs, reaching for the gun. The gun had little glass on it, causing it to bruise me but it wasn't anything big. I can feel Kiyoomi's eyes glued to me. "M-Miya, what the hell!? Tell me what you are going to do. I can't do an order if I don't know. Tell me." I ignored his request, checking the bullets in the gun. Alright, four in. Perfect. 

"Sakusa, I need you to open the rooftop and slow down. I will stand up on the seat, my gun facing the car behind us. I want at least two shots in. One to pop the hood open and one to shoot the starter or at least the computer mobile. That will automatically set the car afire. And while I do that, I need you and others to think about a place to at least rest immediately!" I said, my gaze kept switching from the gun to the mirror. "Are you dumb?! If you try to do that and miss, they will notice immediately and start dodging. And if you happen to open the hood, while it is open, it will be blocking their view so most likely they will panic and start shooting randomly!" He protests. No shit sherlock. I rolled my eyes, opening the rooftop. I stood up with the gun in my hand. He sighed. " I don't like orders from you, but, this seems fun." He smirked, slowing down his pace. I looked down at him, 'Such an idiot when he's ready.' Now, time for these motherfuckers. I closed my eyes, trying to focus. I mean, I know a spoil lil' shit like me can't even fight but it was worth a shot. Come on Atsumu focus. Do it for the sake of your life. I opened my eyes, holding the gun above the rooftop. Do this quickly before they notice. 

Aim. Just Aim. My finger touched the trigger, trembling. Come on Atsumu! Don't be a pussy! Fuck! I clenched my eyes together, immediately pulling the trigger. Please just-

_**Bang!** _

I slightly opened my eyes, please just tell I did... Yes. Yes! I got it open! A bright smile formed on my face, my heart ready to jump out of my chest. The hood was up. It was damaged from the gunshot, prompting it to raise. "Miya, you got it! Hurry up with the other part!" Sakusa shouted, the strong wind causing us to shout. That was the only problem. The only problem was that once the hood was up, they won't be able to see and they will start driving like crazy. Great. They were driving slower, yet drifting here and there. At least three more bullets to go. Shit. "Kiyoomi! I need you guys to duck! And slow down some more. They are starting to shoot randomly!" "And what about you!?" "I'm fine! Just do it!" Kiyoomi ordered the rest to cover, while he started driving more reluctant. I just needed a close-up shot 'cause I know I will miss. Just a bit more, I need to see the starter- Ow! A bullet bruised my cheek, as they were shooting randomly. Come on Atsumu, you could've gotten a bullet to your face again! "You fucker! What did you do!" They knew exactly where they wanted the bullet to go and dumb Atsumu, almost let that happen. Ah, it's bleeding non-stop. Just focus for now Atsumu. I re-gained my mind, hand going over to the trigger. I pulled it, my hands being sweaty as ever. 

**Missed. I shot the air apparently. Sorry air.**

**Missed again.** Stupid sweaty hands! The gun was already slipping out of my hand. If they weren't drifting so much it would be better. I sighed. Last chance Atsumu. Starter. Look for that and Aim. My eyes settled on it. I adjusted the gun from my sweaty hand and pointed it at the same position my eyes were glued on. One last bullet. Make it work 'Tsumu. I took a deep breath. Shoot now. This time, I kept my eyes open, trying to be confident. Now's the chance!

_**Bang!** _

"Sakusa go now! Drive faster now!" I yelled at him, half of my body outside in the wind. He drove faster immediately.The powerful breeze hitting against my face, my hair swaying left to right. I smirked. Once in my life, I feel satisfied. Why am I smiling knowing an explosion just happened behind me. The blood dripping along my jaw. They needed death, I didn't like their appearance. I giggled, getting back in the car. Closing the rooftop, Sakusa, Oikawa, and Bokuto looked at me, smirking. "You fucking did it! I can't believe it!" Bokuto said, high-fiving me. "D-Don't you think they would tell their 'boss' that Sakusa kidnapped the Miya Atsumu..?" Akaashi shyly asked. "Come on, at least applaud me. Who the hell would survive after that explosion? I literally aimed directly at the starter." I turned my gaze on Sakusa who was obviously proud but was hiding it. "What? Come on, you know I did a perfect job. You were smiling Omi~ Admit it." I made a new nickname for him. I put the exhausted gun down while wiping my cheek from the blood. He watched me in disgust, "First off, wipe that shitty grin off your face. Second, what the hell is that nickname. And,...you did well." He mumbled the last part, hands tightened on the wheel. I giggled. "What was that Omi~ Speak up~~" I teased him. "Stop." "Speak up Omi. Speak up Omi." Oikawa and Bokuto chanted with me. His cheeks turning red, but he was covering it. Yuii laughed as she sat on Oikawa's lap, Akaashi was facing the window, clearly having something else on his mind. I felt a piece of my heart reconnect again, the wind that was hitting against us from the broken windshield. We smiled, we laughed, this was for sure one of the best moments I had. And they were bad guys? No way. They were enjoyable...

* * *

"Wakatoshi-kun. They left. They left the house."

"Yea I know. I know Kiyoomi wouldn't let me take Atsumu. Sure he is all about the money but he probably already had sex with Atsumu and wants to keep him to himself. Atsumu's body is out of this world, a rumor once told me. Once I get it, I literally will have people on their knees, begging for Atsumu. The amount of money I would earn for him. After what Atsumu's parents did, it's time for Atsumu to take their pain instead."

"But how do you know? It's probably someone a-"

"No one could never attack that house. I made it. I gave it to him. If someone did, then it's clear that he wasn't taking care of the house. Anyway, I am going now. I know where he is going next. I am going there and collect Atsumu for myself since he's being stubborn. I need you to go by the house and see if it really was attacked. If it was, then contact me. I will have Atsumu by then."

"Yes, Wakatoshi-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, Akaashi gets rape by Seiji if he disobeys. Btw, I know ya'll want smut and it's taking long but it's slow-burn so I promise the smut scenes are worth it. Probably in chapter 10 or lower but anyway, Kudos and comments are appreciated! Hoped you enjoyed it!


	8. Can't escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo woo! Finally updated, I lost motivation that's why I took long but the comments helped me so Ty 💜 Also happy 2021, let's hope this year is better :) I will also be continuing it as I got back on my feet.

**Atsumu's P.o.v**

* * *

"Alright Miya, stay here for a while,"

" Why? And where are you guys going?" I asked.

"This house is kinda old, this is the only place I could think of. I haven't been here for years. We need to go to the house next to us to make sure no one lives there and we need the basic necessaries if we want to survive."

"But-"

"If anything happens just use the backdoor to come to me and don't worry about Yuii, she's over there with us."

"And-And if I escape and find my parents?!"

"Heh, go ahead and do it then. I know you won't. You can't even find your way to your house. So be the obedient little boy you are and stay put." Kiyoomi said, leaving through the door, leaving me in the ancient house. Stupid Jerk. After I helped him take out people, this is the bullshit I am getting in reward? What the hell are you doing Miya?, Helping criminals get rid of Enemies... Fuck it, I need to escape who knows what will happen if I stay. But, one reason is holding me back. His wrist. His wrist has a tattoo, the same design as mine. I didn't get to see what it wrote but please don't let it be _'him'._ Shit, Osamu and Hinata must be so worried... Screw Kiyoomi, I need to leave-

**Creak**

What the- The backdoor? I looked over to the green backdoor as it suddenly opened. No one was there. Only the door slightly swinging and the breeze proceeding in the house. Probably this was a sign for me to escape. Wait-

My eyes widened. **"Ah, there you are Atsumu. I thought Kiyoomi hid you from me."**

A man covering my mouth from behind spoke deeply. I groaned in pain as he clenched his hand into my jaws. He rested his chin on my shoulder, his other hand snaking down to my waist, squeezing it tightly. 

"I really had to come look for you myself." He clicked his tongue in frustration, his fingers slowly traveling down to my dick. I gulped as I tried taking a glance at the man at the side of my eye. He had such a devilish smirk across his face. I wanted to scream so bad. I wanted Kiyoomi. Sakusa. Hinata. Osam-

'Ah! S-stop!' I mumbled so effortlessly, I'm sure he didn't hear me. He palmed my dick as his other hand was still clenching around my mouth, to a point that I couldn't feel my jaw. I tried fighting as his actions continued but what's the point now? He was just as strong as Kiyoomi. He grinds his front on my ass, making me feel his boner. I slightly gasped. Panicking, I immediately brought my both hands to hinder him from covering my mouth. His grip got even stronger and my hands got even weaker. 

"Aww, babyboy tryna' stop me? No one can save you right now, so how about I fuck you here and take you home after, yeah?" He prompted while his palming and grinding became in-sync. What's the point? Tears rolled down my face as my eyes closed shut. No Kiyoomi. He can't even hear me. Please Sakusa. Just, Just save me. I-

 **"You son of a bitch!"** A voice cursed beside me, kicking the man by the ribs. I slowly opened my eyes, my jaw somewhat hanging open as the disgusting man fell to the ground.

'O-Omi!' I thought as my eyes increased. He grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him with a small pistol gun in his other hand. He looked down at the green-haired man who held his ribs. 

"What the fuck Ushijima?!" He shouted, flipping his gun. Ah. So Ushijima was the one who really wanted me. Who requested Sakusa to kidnap me. 

" 'What the fuck?' You should be the one telling yourself that. Why are you defensive? Didn't we have a deal? So stop being a bitch and give him to me." 

"He isn't a toy." 

"Oh? He got you in simping mode already? Damn, should've kidnapped him myself." Ushijima answered calmly.

"And what if he did? What if, I _want_ to keep him to myself." Sakusa spat back, as he walked towards the other man. The black-haired smirked as he put the gun behind his back. God. Don't tell me he got an idea. I massaged my jaw from the pain as the tears drained on my face while watching the uproar displaying in front of me.

Kiyoomi paused as he reached close enough to Ushijima. He roughly groped Ushijima's collar with one hand, the other behind his back still hiding the gun. "Y'know, I should have done this a long time ago. After, you forced me to rape a girl. Her innocence is gone all because of you, heck, so far that I got her pregnant. But, guess who had to take care of it, me. All me. And I can't lie, Yuii turned out beautiful but am done with your bullshit. I am not letting you have your way anymore especially with Atsumu." Kiyoomi declared, slowly pulling out his other hand.

He pointed the gun right in Ushijima's mouth, shoving it down his throat. He mischievously grinned, "You could have Atsumu," He spoke, his finger on the trigger. Ushijima trying to stop him as he sweats lavishly. Kiyoomi continued,

 **"On your dead grave!"** I quickly clogged my ears as he pulled the trigger. A ' _Bang'_ was heard resulting in the body hitting the floor brutally. He huffed and turned to me, dropping the gun next to the dead body. Blood splattered all over the ground, some on his clothes. The red liquid coming from Ushijima's throat and spreading across his body. I stood there, still processing what Kiyoomi did and said. What he said amazed me more than what he did. He came over to me, awkwardly eyeing my body as I avoided his contact. 

"You want me all to-"

"Don't take anything I said seriously. It randomly slipped." 

"But-"

"Kiyoomi!" Voices were heard as they came through the back door. We looked over to see all the members rushing, with Oikawa holding a phone in his hand, Bokuto carrying Yuii and Akaashi following. They froze when they saw the dead body on the floor. They blinked a few times before coming back to reality and Bokuto covered Yuii's eyes.

"How could you do such a thing?! Poor Yuii, her eyes are too heavenly for this unbelievable act." Bokuto formally protested. Yuii let out a soft adorable giggle.

Oikawa shook his head, shoving the phone in Kiyoomi's face, "Yachi! She- She said that Karasuno and Atsumu's parents captured Kenma and Kuroo!" Yachi? Isn't she with Karasuno? What does she know about-

"Already?!" Kiyoomi shouted, grabbing the phone cutting off my train of thought. "Yachi?" "O-Oh yes, Kiyoomi? My girlfriend's boss? Well, Suga and his husband found Kenma and Kuroo close to a burning building, they looked like they were trying to escape." Yachi said through the phone. Kiyoomi gritted his teeth. He looked at the body then at Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto probably knew what he had to do just by Kiyoomi's death glare. He nodded and the owl-haired man ordered his boyfriend to help him get rid of the body. He gave Yuii to me, and Bokuto and Akaashi went to find a place for the body. Kiyoomi is focused on the problem right now.

"Yachi, call me back with video and put me close as possible for me to hear their conversation." Kiyoomi demanded. Yachi hummed and hang up. I was still perplexed. I had so many questions. After a while, Yachi called back. She faced the phone and tried to put the device as close as she could. By the looks of it, Kenma and Kuroo were tied up in ropes while everyone surrounded them. This place looks so familiar..., oh, that's Karasuno's basement. 

"Listen, this is my best friend we are dealing with, you either tell us where he is or we kill you." Hinata threatened. Everyone was there except Osamu.., why?

"We don't know for the millionth time! Do what you must but even if we did, we weren't going to say it!" Kuroo shouted. Where is Osamu?

"This is my son and you don't know who you are dealing with right now. You are testing me. My son would completely kill his kidnapper so why isn't he back yet." My father spoke sternly. Yeah. 'Kill.' He sure knows NOTHING about his own son. Heck, I couldn't even escape here.

"We know the one who kidnapped him was either Ushijima or a guy named Sakusa, so where are they?!" Tadashi scolded. Geez, they didn't call Yamaguchi the smartie for no reason.

"Atsumu would-" Before we could listen, Yachi dropped her phone as the other line went silent. Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow. "Yachi? Yachi are you there?" He put the phone to his ear as we heard tiny footsteps.

_**"Hi! My name is Seiji, heard you needed help looking for a 'certain person' who kidnapped Miya Atsumu? I think I will be of a good 'purpose'."** _

_**"Seiji?!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Seiji is like me, a very manipulative person :) Which is why he is my favorite character. You got a lot heading your way from Seiji. Ushijima, I'm sorry man.


	9. Osamu's worst decision yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating weekly, probably, anyway Enjoy!

_**Hi! My name is Seiji, heard you needed help looking for a 'certain person' who kidnapped Miya Atsumu? I think I will be of a good 'purpose'."** _

_**"Seiji?!"** _

* * *

**A while before when Osamu was there**

**Osamu's POV**

"Listen, enough bullshitting, where's my brother?!"

"I don't know!!"

"You son- I know one of you guys kidnapped him!"

"And so what if we did? Kill us. Kill us right here, Miya Osamu." My name rolled off his tongue like poison, I hated it.

"You fu-"

"Don't 'Samu, they are intriguing you." Suna remarked and held back my arm. I scoffed at his comment and gently tugged my arm away from his grip. With frustration building up in me, I grabbed my hoodie and stormed off to the door. But as I did that, I glimpsed that Yachi ran off in a corner with a phone in her hand... Strange...

I wandered outside in the streets, wanting to feel the tranquil breeze against my body. I pulled the jacket over my head and shoved my hands into my pockets. I ranted out in my head, not realizing I was speaking out loud. 

**Third-person POV**

Seiji went out for a walk, feeling like he was getting nowhere. Makki and Mattsun haven't contacted him back yet and his plans were slowly slipping away. But, he wasn't going to give up so effortlessly. Of course, trying to disguise his identity as being apart of the 'Sakusa Family', he wore a black cap, pale-hued shades, and a white mask. As he trudged along the street, he noticed the prominent black and orange 'Karasuno Building.' He didn't even plan to pass through this street, he was just so lost in his thoughts. Seiji hated Karasuno with all his might. Karasuno only became widespread and feared because they were close to The Miya's. He always wanted to be known as 'The top frightened mafias or teams' but, with Miya's and Karasuno on the raise, he acknowledged that he couldn't. Heck, his brother's team was even becoming famous. But, that's something he's not accepting. 

A voice snapped him out of thoughts, catching his attention,

"Why am I so stupid, this was all my fault. I swear once I find my brother, I will end you, Sakusa and Ushijima."

Seiji's eyes immediately shot open upon hearing his brother's name. The only word that interested him was, Sakusa's name being called. The stranger was walking in front of him. Seiji moved closer and tapped the stranger's shoulder,

"Excuse me? Did you just say Sakusa?" The stranger turned around, meeting eyes with Seiji.

'Shit, it's one of the Miya brothers, great job Seiji.' Seiji thought to himself, letting his hand fall.

"O-oh 'M sorry, did I say that out loud?" Osamu awkwardly uttered. 

"No, you said Sakusa? What does he have to do with... uh... you guys?"

"Were you not watching the news? My brother got kidnapped and apparently, it was either, Sakusa or Ushijima." Seiji froze for a second, trying to process the words. Well yeah, he hasn't been keeping up with the news but he doesn't even know about thi- How did Akaashi not tell him?! Before Seiji could panic again, his brain created a new plan. 

"Y'know, I used to be friends with Sakusa until I found he was wicked and stopped hanging around him. But, I think I know he did it. He was that type of being who would do those things. If you like, I can help you find some information." God was Seiji at manipulation and lying. Osamu's eyes widened with excitement,

"Really?! Oh my, well, I know I shouldn't trust a random person but please, can you really help us? The kidnapper is so good at hiding their identity even though we caught two of their members."

"Members?! Y-yes, of course, I would truly help! Take me to them, please." Seiji knew something was off. Two members? Who was it? Sakusa wouldn't randomly let his friends get kidnapped. Osamu nodded and he led him to Karasuno's second office. It was quite a walk, but worth it.

_**"Hi! My name is Seiji, heard you needed help looking for a 'certain person' who kidnapped Miya Atsumu? I think I will be of a good 'purpose'."** _

Seiji introduced himself, as he entered Karasuno's basement. He heard a phone dropped in the corner of the dark. He didn't pay much mind to it.

"Osamu? Why a random stranger?" Kageyama tilted his head.

"Well, he said he knew a little about the guy, Sakusa. I know we have cops and other people looking but they aren't looking deep enough. So, maybe he can be of good use." Seiji's eyes widened when he saw the two members tied up. He glared right into their souls. Kenma and Kuroo, Kiyoomi's friends. Perfect. 

"Well, new guy, this is Kenma and Kuroo, apparently, they are close to Sakusa and Ushijima. We only found information about Ushijima, he is a drug-dealer and is popular around clubs. Sakusa however, states on Yamaguchi's results, that he has no siblings and doesn't have a last name. Also, he is apart of a low standard team. Getting information from these two members is troublesome." Tsukishima informed. 'Wow, good way to go lil' bro, hiding your background. You improved.' Seiji thought.

"Can I get some alone time with them? Like to make sure that I know them so I convinced them?" Seiji asked, smiling so kindly, and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Miyas for permission. How could someone reject that wonderful bright smile. They nodded and went to stand outside of the basement, still standing by the door, not fully trusting the stranger. Seiji instantly ripped off his mask and threw his shades to the side. He knelt to the tied up kidnappers,

"Sooo, how's Kiyoomi going? Still the little bitch?" 

"If you think you can fool us with that innocent smile of yours, do yourself a favor and fuck off." Kenma hissed as Seiji's face was inches away from his. He dragged his fingers along Kenma's jawline, "Such a pretty little thing and-"

"Get your disgusting hands off him, you devil," Kuroo spoke, seeing the uncomfortable look on his boyfriend's face. Seiji rolled his eyes. "Listen, I don't care about any of this. I don't care about you or the Miya's, where's Kiyoomi." Seiji demanded.

"Why would we tell you? He's living a better life than you to be honest. Becoming popular and feared, while you are here, so upset and unfortunate that you are so low down. Guess what? Go cry to your mommy about it. Heck, even Atsumu was having fun wit-"

"Kenma! Don't!" Kuroo warned before he could give Seiji hints. Kenma invariably gets honest when he's irritated. Sometimes, it can be a disadvantage. Seiji raises an eyebrow at Kenma's unfinished sentence, completely ignoring the disrespect he gave him. Seiji grinned,

"So, Atsumu's becoming attached to him, huh? Damn, no wonder ya'll got left behind, he was more focused on Atsumu huh? I might as well target him.." Seiji stood up, fixing his cap. Kenma fidgeted, hating the cleverness in Kiyoomi's brother. He gestured for the other members to come back inside."Did you get anything?" Atsumu and Osamu's father questioned rigorously. Seiji settled on his smile, "No, but I did get that Atsumu's still alive." Seiji _probably_ lied. Suna's eyes roll, "You better find more things, or else you're getting out. He faked smiled and bowed. He despised being treated like a peasant. He didn't want to bow for shit, he wanted to be seen as a king, but, the plan that was considered in his head kept him going.

Seiji knew that he had to hurry and get information before they could figure out Kiyoomi's real background, and find out that he is Seiji's brother. Once they receive that, it's over for him. The plan he was plotting needed to work out before then.

* * *

**Thrid person POV**

"Seiji?! Yachi! Why's Seiji there!?" Kiyoomi shouted at the phone, veins showing on his throat. 'Fuck', he cursed under his breath. The call ended and Sakusa clenched his hand around the phone. "Shit!" He groaned and threw Oikawa's phone with force at the wall. The brunette whined,

"Kiyoomi! That was Iwa's present to me!~"

"And? Does it look like I- wait, where's Iwaizumi right now?"

"Uhm, he's in Hawaii for a week, why?"

"Let's go to his place.Now." Kiyoomi obliged, plausibly trying to think about a plan.

"What?! So first you break my phone then want us to go to his house?! N-" Before Oikawa could finish his argument, Kiyoomi gave him a death glare. Those cryptic black eyes that looked emotionless. He gulped, if only eyes could kill.

"Fine, I will wait 'till Bokuto and Akaashi come back with the car and I will take the supplies we got." He said walking out the back door. Kiyoomi glanced over at Atsumu and Yuii. Atsumu had Yuii in his hands while snuggling her nose. Such an elegant sight. Two great golden smiles spreading across their faces. Kiyoomi himself thought the smiles on their faces seemed to lighten his world _a bit._

"She seems to admire you, Miya." Kiyoomi mumbled and gazed away from the scene. Atsumu turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... she seems sweet. You should spend more time with her, Omi." He suggested, passing a hand through her hair. Kiyoomi just hummed and folded his arms, waiting for Akaashi and Bokuto to come back. Atsumu shook his head in disappointment. Sakusa then took this chance to look at Atsumu's wrist with the tattoo. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to see the small writing without being suspicious. " **Mete-"** Atsumu immediately regarded and hid his wrist behind his back, now holding Yuii with one hand. He 'ahem'ed and they both looked away in embarrassment. 

"Alright Kiyoomi, we are here!" Bokuto shouted at the door, with Akaashi behind him. Kiyoomi responded, "Okay, hop into the car, we are going to the next place." Sakusa gestured for Atsumu to follow him into the car and he obeyed. They sat in the same position before but the windshield is however broken and bits of glass still in the car. Atsumu settled Yuii tightly on his lap and Kiyoomi glanced at the boy. They caught each other's eyes with passion and nodded as Kiyoomi drove off. Sakusa swore he has seen those big hazel eyes before. And the smile. Atsumu's smile was all he needed in his life but he won't admit it. He lost that smile years ago so now, he's making sure to get it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoO~ Shit's about to go down when they reach Iwaizumi's house.


End file.
